Misunderstanding
by Yuzumiii
Summary: Natsu found out that Lucy likes someone...He felt sad and lonely but he didn't know why. He then asked Lucy. This is a One Shot!


**Fairy Tail Oneshot! :"**

This is my oneshot of NaLu Couple(Natsu x Lucy) hope you'll enjoy it!

"Hey Mira! Have you seen Lucy?" I asked Mirajane as she sat down by the counter.

"I haven't seen her but she did mention she'll not go in the guild today because she has something to do" she replied while cleaning the table.

I walked over to the guild's chair to sit down. It's kinda boring here, why is that? Is it because there's no missions? I don't know. I looked far from the distance. It seems like there's no people taking a mission.

Happy approached me. "Hey Natsu!"

"Hey there Happy, what's up?" I looked at him and sighed.

He walkd over to me and sit down beside me, carrying a fish on his hand. "What's the matter, you look sad Natsu?"

"I really don't know" I answered him standing up.

"Where are you going?" Happy stopped me.

"Going home" I walked feeling tired when suddenly, I heard someone.

"Hey, I heard Lucy liskes someone" Juvia said to Wendy

"Really? How did you know?" Wendy asked Juvia blushing.

"Because yesterday, she asked me where is a good place to eat and she asked me what dress is perfect, she asked me a lot of stuff...she even asked me if you were a guy what chocolate would you like" Juvia said giggling.

I continued to walk outside. I stopped by the ice cream store to buy ice cream of course. I continued walking home, I stopped by the river to rest for a while. I lay down the soft green grass while eating teh ice cream I bought. I slowly close my eyes. The wind blows as the leaves fall. I can clearly hear the birds tweeting and the river flowing. I can also hear a girl's voice, the...wait what?

I opened my eyes and look around. There was a blonde girl, wearing blue and white clothes. It was Lucy. I quickly hid under the tree and listen to her.

She hold on her bracelet smiling. "He gave me a bracelet, I'm so happy. We haven't seen each other for years!"

Who is she talking about? I peek at her and sighed. Is it the guy he liked? Probably. I sat down and touch my hair. Why am I feeling sad? What's happening to me? I turned to look at her.

She lay down the grass and held her hand up high, looking at her bracelet. She slowly close her eyes as she falls asleep quickly.

I stood up and walk over to her. I sat down beside her. I moved over to her face, to take a closer look. I slide down my fingers through her hair. She look beautiful up closer. My chest is aching and it's beating faster. What is this feeling? I move my lips closer to hers, suddenly she opened her eyes. I move away as quick as possible. Gladly she didn't notice.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" She asked me confused.

"Me? Nothin, I just saw you here so I went here" I said looking away at her.

She stood up and wave her hand to say goodbye. "See ya!"

I smiled at her and said goodbye. I don't know what did i just want to do with her, I wanna kiss her, why? This is so wrong. Maybe I should follow her.

I walked behind her hiding. She was walking in a slow pace. I can see happiness on her face, as she walk. Finally she arrived at her home. Nothing really happened today, she just walked home. Maybe I should ask her, what I want to know.

Before she got in her apartment, I called her. "Hey Lucy!"

She turned to look at me. "Natsu, why are you here? Do you need something?"

"Uhmmm. Do...y-ou like some-one?" I asked her nervously.

She blushed and hid her face. "Why are you a-sking?! I do l-ike someone"

I sighed and make a lonely face. "Is that so? Ok then"

I turned around and walked. Why am I feeling sad right now? I should consult someone and ask what is happening with me.

"Hey Mirajane." I approached Mirajane to ask her.

"Hey Natsu, what do you need?" She smiled at me as she clean the table again.

I sat down the chair. "I'm gonna ask you something"

"Ok Leave it to me!" She said sitting down.

"If your chest started to ache and beat faster, what is it? If you feel sad when she's not around, what is it? If you have this uncomfortable feeling when you found out she has someine she likes?" I asked Mirajane as I put my head down the table.

"Whoa! Natsu you have someone you like!" She giggled and teased me.

"Is it love?" I said blushing.

"Yes! Absolutely Love! So who is this girl?" She said happily.

"Uhmm. She's just someone I know" I replied as I ran away.

I went back to the river. I sat down beside the tree. The grass feels cold and fresh. The weather is perfectly fine. The atmosphere is so good but then I'm sad. I sat there for minutes and suddenly I felt someone touched my hands. It was Lucy.

"Sorry Natsu! I was getting my bracelet" Lucy said

"It's okay" I answered blushing.

She was behind the tree all along. We've been there sitting back to back for a while. I haven't noticed her. This is my chance to ask her.

"Hey Lucy, who gave you that bracelet?" I asked a little bit nervous.

"Ahh. No one I bought this one" She said blushing.

"Ha? The guy you like didn't give that to you?" I said confused.

"No! Of course not!" She said blushing.

I turn my head to look at her. She did the same. Our face are close to each other. I didn't expect her to look at me, it was an accident that our face our so close right now. She quickly move her face away.

"Sooo, who's this lucky guy you like?" I asked her a bit nervous.

"Uhmmmmm. Why do you wanna know?" she asked blushing.

"It's because..." Before I know it, I'm beside her holding her hands.

I accidentally blurted it out. "Because I like you Lucy!"

She blushed and turned to me. "Really? I can't believe this...I ah..I li-ke y-ou t-oo!"

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, I bought this bracelet because of you. I've been meaning to give you the other half of this" She said getting the other bracelet on her pocket.

She move over to me and put the bracelet on my hands. She then sat infront of me. I move my face slowly to hers. Our lips are touching each other. I'm kissing her, she's kissing me.

"I love you, Natsu" she said hugging me.

"I love you too, Lucy" I said hugging her tight.

**That's all! If you enjoyed it leave a review!**


End file.
